The Youngest Sister's Dreams
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Far from the exciting future she had planned, Ginny spends her days alone with her depressed brother for company. She resents her family and wishes that she too had their independence. When she meets another broken soul in an unexpected place, for the first time she has hope. But Ginny's first duty is to her family; will he be able to accept this? Can she accept his dark past?
1. A Dull Routine

**Before the story begins, I want to say that this story will have depression in it which I have tried to write as accurately as possible. Although it may not match your experiences or what you may have witnessed, I have used inspiration from my grandfather (RIP) who had severe depression.**

" _That Ginny Weasley has such potential," Madam Hooch once said to Professor McGonagall after a particularly successful flying lesson. The head of Gryffindor had come to watch the lesson one November morning, which Ginny was delighted about. She'd wanted to impress the strict witch ever since she'd started, and there was no chance of that in Transfiguration. It was easily the hardest subject she was taking, even harder than slaving away over a cauldron in Potions. But now Ginny was in a lesson where she really excelled._

" _I agree," McGonagall had replied. "She's a hard worker in all my lessons – I expect great things from her." So she wasn't that bad a student after all! Ginny had swelled with pride; she wasn't sure if she was meant to have heard it, but now she had, she resolved to work even harder. Maybe she could be like her older brothers if she did – that would make her parents proud._

 _Throughout her years at Hogwarts, many teachers commented on her various skills in lessons. She wasn't exactly top in all lessons, but most of her teachers said the same thing:-"Ginny has many great options once she's left school."_

These happy memories of her school days were what travelled through her mind each day of Ginny's tedious new life. It was a year after the Second Wizarding War had ended, a year since everyone's lives had changed for the better and sometimes the worse too.

Life without Fred wasn't the same at all. It was almost like George was gone too, because ever since the dreadful day of Fred's death, he had sunk into a deep depression. Ginny would never have thought that George would ever be a shadow of his former self, no matter what happened to him, but tragically this was what they now had to live with. She was the one who had to stay at home and look after him, because no-one else could. Although she felt selfish, Ginny wished that she could swap lives with almost anyone else, so she could live a little and achieve the great things she always wanted to do.

~~~(O.O)~~~

It was a beautiful sunny day in late May. Ginny was baking in the kitchen; she had grown rather a fondness for making bread and biscuits the Muggle way, even if it was time-consuming. Besides, it filled out the long and monotonous days.

Behind her, George sat quietly on the sofa, staring into space. Long gone were the days where he would be running outside to bask in the sun, zooming round and round the garden on his broomstick.

"Don't you want to go outside and enjoy the fresh air, George?" Ginny called to him, though she knew it would be useless. "It'll do you good."

George smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm happy here, Gin."

"Sure? We could go and eat outside once I've finished here – the bread's nearly done and I bought fresh bacon earlier." Bacon sandwiches were George's favourite food. She tried to make them often, even though he barely touched them and she wasn't a huge fan of the flavour.

George didn't answer. Ginny sighed softly and checked the oven.

A few minutes later, Ginny noticed an owl soaring towards the house outside. It was an unusual bird, not a type she saw often. She opened the window and let it in, where it stood on the kitchen worktop that she had just cleaned.

Ginny took the letter from the owl and reached underneath the counter for some owl treats that she kept in handy. Feeding the owl, she slowly opened the letter and looked to the bottom to see who it was from. It was from Bill, who had returned to Egypt with Fleur.

"Feel free to make yourself at home," she told the owl, stroking it carefully. The Pharaoh-eagle owl nibbled her finger affectionately and swooped off to the rafters of the living room. Ginny checked to see how long the bread would be, then went to sit on the chair adjacent to the sofa. She put her feet up (one of the rare times she felt able to do this) and read.

In his letter he spoke of the wonderful time in Egypt that he and Fleur were having. Bill spoke of his successful job and the debate on whether or not to have children yet. At the end of the letter, he asked that he and Fleur stay at the Burrow for a while in early June 'to get away from Egypt for a while.'

"Bill and Fleur are coming to stay next week George, isn't that nice?" Ginny said, folding the letter and placing it on the coffee table. She grabbed some parchment and a quill to hurriedly write back.

"Yeah, very nice," George said absentmindedly, leaning back and staring at the floor.

If Ginny was being completely honest with herself, she resented Bill and Fleur. After the War, and Fred's funeral, they had rushed back to Egypt to begin their new fairytale life without a backwards glance. It was alright for them. Bill had used the excuse of his job to avoid staying in the empty place that was their family home. In a way, she understood how he felt. If she were in his position, she too would probably scarper rather than mope about in the Burrow. The strongest feelings that Ginny was feeling were resentment and envy.

After she had sent the owl off with a short reply, she took the bread out of the oven, prepared the bacon and made the two of them bacon sandwiches. Putting them onto Molly's favourite floral plates, she took them outside and set them on the table, then went back inside.

"Come on George, it's a nice day. We're going to eat outside."

George didn't try to argue with her, instead allowing himself to be led into the garden to the table and chairs.

As much as Ginny loved George, he wasn't overly good company these days. They sat in silence, both slowly munching their sandwiches. Well, Ginny was.

"George, you need to eat. Please. Fred wouldn't want you to be like this."

George flinched at the name of his twin. "I just don't get it, Gin," he said slowly. "Why did it have to be Fred? Why not me, or at least both of us?"

It wasn't often that he ever opened up to her anymore. She had no idea what to say to this, knowing that he blamed himself for his twin's death.

"It doesn't feel right. I shouldn't have survived it. I should have been right there with Freddie-"

"George," Ginny said gently. "Please listen to me. It is _not_ your fault that he died. All of us feel some guilt about surviving when so many others didn't, but you really shouldn't be beating yourself up about it all the time. Fred wouldn't want this."

"I know," George said quietly. He looked so lost that Ginny wanted to cry. Instead she reached across the table and took her older brother's hand. He didn't pull away; on the contrary she felt him grip her hand back. They stayed like that for a long time out in the garden.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Ginny and George had only been back inside for ten minutes when there was a faint pop behind her. She turned to see who it was; it was Harry.

She forced a smile. "Hi Harry."

He came up, kissing her on the lips gently and holding her in his arms for a second.

"You okay Gin? Where's George?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and George is just in the living room." She put the plates in the washing up bowl and cast a non-verbal spell as Harry strolled over to George and crouched beside his chair.

"How are you feeling today George?"

Harry was just being nice, but Ginny just wanted to scream, 'He's depressed! He's ill and you know he's not getting better!" He didn't just understand George, not when his life was just getting started.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry," George said dully. He bit the skin next to his fingernails and stared out of the window.

Harry looked up towards Ginny, but she carefully avoided his gaze. She'd explained a dozen times about her brother, but it never seemed to really register with anyone.

"What did you do today?" Ginny asked him, putting on the kettle. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah please. I went up to Hogwarts again today, to give the Second Years a talk." He grinned reminiscently, pushing his glasses up his nose. "D'you remember mine and Ron's grand entrance in your Dad's car?"

Ginny smiled. "I do."

"I'm also discussing with McGonagall about having Snape's portrait put up in the Headmaster's Office. It's the least he deserved, I mean he helped save the Wizarding World."

Ginny turned away, and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand Harry's sudden hero-worship of their old teacher. Sure, he wasn't the cowardly scum everyone thought he was, but he was a bully. And Harry was forgetting that.

"I wonder how Neville feels about that," she said aloud.

"Did you say something Gin?" Harry called. He'd been too busy wittering on to even hear her.

"Nope," Ginny said with a sigh.

Not for the first time, Ginny found herself willing Harry to leave.

 **Ron's POV**

Night had fallen before Ron returned to the house. He threw off his travelling cloak, grinning, as he entered the kitchen.

"George has gone to bed," Ginny informed him quietly from the living room. She was holding a mug of warm tea, which she now set on the table. Harry had left minutes earlier, and she found she wasn't sorry about this.

"Oh. Okay." Ron came in, hanging up the clock, and sat down across from her. "It's been a busy day. I popped in to see Mum for a few hours after work."

"How is she?" Ginny asked immediately. Molly Weasley had barely survived the Wizarding War, and her mental health had taken a turn for the worst too. Her immune system was also greatly weakened; she was currently recovering from Dragon Pox which really she was too young to get. It tended to be an older witch or wizard's disease.

"She's recovering quite well; I suppose she's still quite young though, isn't she? Mum's ever so confused though these days. Kept thinking I was Fred and all..."

Ginny bent her head, trying to hide the tears that had sprung into her eyes. Ron stopped talking, and awkwardly got up to pat her on the back.

"Aw, I'm sorry Gin... Why don't you go up to bed?" Ron said kindly. "Look, I was thinking that if I took a few hours off tomorrow, you could go and see Mum? It's not good for you to be cooped up in the house all day, and she mentioned you today. It'll be good for both of you."

Wiping her eyes, Ginny nodded. She looked up, and there was a look of understanding between the two siblings.

"I'll wash up-"Ron began, but Ginny was already taking care of it on her way to the stairs, she had gotten that good with the absence of their mother. She paused a few steps up.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Ginny."

 **Ron's POV**

Ron paced the living room. Despite Hermione's jab in their fifth year about his lack of emotion, he knew that Ginny wasn't just crying because of their dead sibling. He recognised when someone was overworked and tired.

Ever since the end of the war, he had worried quite a bit about his sister. At Hogwarts, Ginny was popular, bubbly and bright. She always had friends surrounding her, always had a witty comeback to anything and always had ambitions and dreams of a bright future. Now though? She barely left the house, and never saw anyone except for her family and Harry.

At the thought of his best friend, came a twinge of annoyance. Harry was definitely different these days, no doubt about it. In fact it was hard to tell who was busier these days; Hermione or Harry. But being busy hadn't stopped him in the past; it was him who was forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament, it was him who had to do all those torturous detentions with Umbridge. He'd always still had time for his friends though. But now it seemed he didn't have time for the old group, for Hermione, or him, or even Ginny. Ginny was his girlfriend, for crying out loud!

Pulling his Deluminator out of his pocket, he dimmed all the lights, then retreated upstairs. His bed, warm, cosy and inviting, was waiting for him.


	2. A Familiar Face

**A/N I changed the colour of the Healer robes since they sounded absolutely vile haha**

Downstairs, in the morning, Ron went downstairs to find Ginny setting the table for breakfast. He could smell the bacon and bread, and felt guilty.

"Sorry, Ginny, I should have helped-"Ron started, but Ginny waved his apology away.

"It doesn't matter. Sit down, foods almost ready."

Ron stared at Ginny, taking a seat slowly. This was his sixteen year old sister here, acting like the perfect housewife already. He knew Ginny better though; she'd never wanted to be like their mother, always declaring that she hated cleaning and cooking and she'd much rather be out on a broomstick.

"Where are George, Percy and Dad?" Ron asked, looking at the empty seats.

"George is upstairs having a lie-in, Percy is staying the night at Penelope's and Dad must have worked the night shift," came Ginny's instant reply.

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny had never quite gotten over the habit of worrying excessively about her family, even though the War had been over for a year. She checked the clock; Arthur's spoon was pointed at 'Travelling' and so was Percy's.

She took the bread out of the oven and checked the bacon.

"Do you want some bacon sandwiches Ron, or do you just want some cereal?"

"Just the cereal, please," Ron said. "Actually, I can get it." He Accio-ed a bowl and the cereal over, and began eating hungrily.

"So I was thinking," Ron said after the bowl was two-thirds empty, "after my Auror training this morning, I was supposed to be running the shop." Ron had taken over the shop for George while he recovered from his depression. So far, he was doing quite nicely. "But instead of opening the shop this afternoon, I thought I'd stay here, keep an eye on George and let you get out. Visit Mum, but make sure you go and enjoy yourself too."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears again. Really, she thought, she shouldn't be feeling so sorry for herself. Ron's life was just as busy as hers, without being responsible for the family. And he understood her better than anyone else did.

 _Better than Harry does,_ the little voice in her head said.

But she ignored that voice.

"Thank you Ron," Ginny said in a composed voice. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the food while I go and check on George?"

"Sure," Ron said, eyeing up the bacon hungrily.

~~~(O.O)~~~

A few hours later, Ginny was upstairs in her room getting ready. Ron had gone out, her dad had popped in briefly for some breakfast and to check on George, and her poor brother had resumed his usual activity of sitting in the living room and staring into space.

But for once she couldn't think about George. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had the opportunity to relax, and enjoy herself without having to be concerned for her brother's wellbeing.

In reality, Ginny should have gone back to Hogwarts. She should have taken her NEWTS, then gotten a good job perhaps at the Ministry or maybe as a Quidditch player. But then George became depressed and her mother became ill, and she had to have a long meeting with McGonagall. The older witch had, regrettably, allowed Ginny to leave Hogwarts at the mere age of sixteen.

"But you know," McGonagall had said, surveying the young girl over her glasses, "Hogwarts will always be open to those who need it."

Ginny nodded, willing herself not to cry. She never cried. She was too strong for that. Even though it tore her apart to leave her beloved home of six years.

Trying not to dwell on these unpleasant thoughts, Ginny opened her small cupboard up. Everything looked so childish now, considering that she felt a hundred years old. In a sudden move, she picked all of the clothes up and threw them onto the bed. She needed new clothes urgently.

The only thing she had to wear that seemed age-appropriate was a black skirt that sat just above the knee and a dark blue cardigan. She put them on, and looked into the mirror on the door of her cupboard. Ginny was surprised to see she still looked youthful, with her smooth cheeks and bright eyes; she had fully expected to see wrinkles, weary lines in her face and grey hairs.

'I need to get out of here,' Ginny thought. She picked up her bag, the one Hermione had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on, and dumped all her old clothes in it. Grabbing her purse, Ginny walked out of the room. She would donate the clothes and buy some new ones, to suit the new, more mature Ginny Weasley.

~~~(O.O)~~~

The late Spring breeze rippled through her hair. Ginny hoisted her bag strap further onto her shoulder, feeling apprehensive. If only her school friends could see her now, she thought bitterly, stepping down the street. So-called popular Ginny Weasley, feeling unsure of herself and out of place.

She had decided to go shopping first, then drop in on Molly later. However, she was starting to regret the idea, for it felt strange to be out and not rushing around.

In the first few shops, she felt hurried, like she had to rush back home. And all her thoughts were on her family. _George would like this. Percy said he needed this for work. Dad wanted to replace this._

But Ginny was determined to make this _her_ day. She'd dropped off the old clothes at a second-hand store, and was now looking for a shop that sold inexpensive clothes suitable for a young adult.

The first shop was _Spellbindingly Stunning,_ but the second Ginny stepped foot in there she knew the clothes were far beyond her price range. As beautiful as the garments were, it was a waste of her time.

As she was about to leave, two familiar faces appeared from behind a shelf.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny forced a smile. "Hi Padma. Parvati."

The twins eyed up what she was wearing, exchanged a glance and then beamed widely.

"We didn't expect to see you here! Don't you go to Hogwarts anymore?" Padma asked, her big brown eyes wide.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably about, glancing at a hat stand next to her. "Oh, you know..." she said, praying that they'd change the subject. "I have to look after my brother."

 **Parvati's POV**

Parvati couldn't believe it. What had happened to Ginny? She'd grown so thin, and there was something in her manner which had changed. And since when did she dress like a woman twice her age, all formal like she was off to work at some Muggle office? Parvati couldn't wait to tell Lavender.

She glanced pityingly at Ginny. "Oh dear. Is he not well?"

"No. But he'll be fine," Ginny said, so firmly that she and Padma looked at each other again, eyebrows raised.

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny wanted to scream. She'd always disliked the gossipy girls in Harry's year, but never had she properly spoken to them. Until now.

"Well, you take care of yourself, dear," Padma said, and Ginny heard a mingle of amusement and pity in her voice.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine," Ginny said in a hard voice, and she pushed past them, back out into the Spring breeze. She didn't turn to look back, as she knew they were probably having a good discussion about her.

She stormed into another clothing shop without thinking about it.

"Hello," a soft voice said, and Ginny looked up, mid-internal rant, to see Susan Bones smiling gently at her.

"Hi Susan," Ginny said, swallowing her anger. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I've just started," Susan said. "I chose not to return to Hogwarts because I couldn't handle the pressure, and I've only just found a job I enjoy. Have you dropped out too?"

"Yes," Ginny said curtly. She turned to look at some clothes; checking the price tag, she breathed a sigh of relief as they were well within her budget.

"Everyone's been so weird about it, but they forget that I have to look after myself now. You know, after what happened with my family and all."

Ginny stopped for a second. It all came back to her; Susan screaming in the corridors of Hogwarts after finding out that her entire family had been killed personally by Voldemort. It was haunting to hear and had shocked everyone who witnessed it, even the biggest, toughest Slytherins.

"Yeah," Ginny managed to say. "That's right."

"I'm sorry about Fred," Susan said gently. "Is George alright?"

Ginny looked at her. There was genuine concern in her eyes, not false sympathy like she was used to.

"Thanks," she said. "And honestly? No. He's not alright."

And then the tough exterior broke, and she wept openly, and she could feel Susan's hand on her back.

"Oh Ginny," Susan said. "Come with me round the back. I'll close up for a few minutes."

Several minutes later, Ginny was sat in the kitchen of the shop with a cup of tea in her hands. Susan sat across from her.

"Seems like you and me are in a similar boat," Susan said thoughtfully. Ginny nodded, sipping the hot drink. "No-one really gets it, do they?"

"No," Ginny said rather passionately. "Especially as no-one has as many siblings as I do. Ron still lives at home, Percy is often around, and Dad is at home too. Bill's coming to stay soon as well, with Fleur."

"Fleur? Wasn't she the Beauxbaton's champion a few years ago?" Susan asked.

"Yep," Ginny said. She remembered her previous dislike of Fleur; that was until her show of admirable behaviour after Bill was attacked.

"Gosh, I don't envy you," Susan said sympathetically. "If you ever want some help, you can drop by the shop and ask. I've got much more time on my hands these days."

Ginny looked at the girl sat opposite her. Could Susan be someone she could rely on these days? She had so few friends now and craved friendship more than ever.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Forty minutes later, Ginny left the shop laden with shopping bags, with promises to meet Susan again when she had the chance and with a huge smile on her face. She'd had a wonderful time trying on clothes, laughing and being able to chat to a girl of her own age. Even better, she'd been able to take her time.

She quickly popped into the next shop, which sold Quidditch memorabilia, and had a scan around for something for George. He and Fred had both supported the Wigtown Wanderers, and although George seemed to have lost his love for Quidditch, Ginny wanted to try and revive that interest. Remembering the ridiculous Headless Hats they had made in their last year of school, she bought a silly hat and a mug with their logo emblazoned across it.

Feeling satisfied with her purchases, she went into one more shop to buy some floating candles ('they would look nice in the living room,' Ginny mused) and then Apparated back home directly into her bedroom. She ditched the shopping bags, then Apparated straight to 'Purge and Dowse Ltd', also known as the entrance to St Mungo's Hospital.

Ginny hadn't timed it well. There were loads of Muggles strolling down the street, some peering into 'Purge and Dowse.' Only Ginny knew that it was a disguise for the Wizarding hospital, but this didn't make the situation any easier.

She smiled pleasantly at the Muggle girl staring at her, then scanned the street again. Too many people were watching, and it was impossible for a visitor to Apparate directly into St Mungo's. She pretended to check her watch and looked up and down the street in an over-exaggerated fashion as if waiting for someone. After several minutes, there seemed to be fewer people and less interest in the entrance to the hospital. Not wanting to wait another minute, she stepped through the window of the ugly red bricked building and prayed that no Muggle had seen her.

The hospital waiting room was highly familiar; Ginny had been here during her Fourth Year when her father had been attacked. The unpleasant feeling of worry was as present now as it was back then, but she forced herself to go up to the second floor.

The sign above her head read 'Magical Bugs and Diseases' on the second floor. Ginny approached a Healer who didn't look too busy and asked where the correct ward was.

"Mrs Weasley? I'm glad to say she's doing a lot better now, she should be well within a week or two, though the Dragon Pox is still highly contagious. Let me get the protective potion and I'll take you there after you've taken it."

The Healer went to fetch the protective potion, designed to prevent visitors from catching Dragon Pox. It was particularly unpleasant, and Ginny had to brace herself before swallowing it. She tried not to pull a face as she handed it back to the Healer.

"Good, now please come this way to the ward."

Everyone on Mrs Weasley's ward had green-tinged skin, purple rashes and an odd habit of producing sparks from their nostrils when they sneezed. Ginny was delighted to see that Molly was not as green as the others, and she looked much better than she had done for weeks. When she saw her only daughter, a weak smile crossed her face.

During her visit, Ginny remembered to pass on messages from Bill and Fleur, and talked generally about the whole family. Molly however kept pressing her for details on her own life. Ginny was struggling to think of anything to say as she so rarely did anything for fun – she also was keen to avoid talking about Harry.

"I'm sure he'll propose soon, Mum," Ginny kept saying without enthusiasm, though Molly seemed not to pick up any unusual undertones in her voice.

"Ooh, I do hope so dear." Molly probably just wanted to relive the happiness of Bill's wedding – before the Death Eaters invaded, of course.

"Yeah, well. I should probably be going now, Mum, George will be expecting me soon."

Molly smiled weakly, patting her hand. "You're a good girl, Ginny. You do so much for our family these days, I don't know where we'd be without you."

Now Ginny smiled, fighting back tears at the same time. "I'll pop back in soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Send my love to George."

Outside, Ginny had to stop to blot her eyes with a tissue. Even though Molly was finally getting better, it did nothing to remove the constant weight from her shoulders. Molly wouldn't be able to help for ages even after being discharged from the hospital, and it would fall on Ginny to keep a stream of consistent contact between the family.

'You've got this,' Ginny thought to herself, smiling bravely. She stuffed the tissue into her bag and marched down the corridor confidently, the way she once did back at Hogwarts. St Mungo's was a place swarming with busy Healers, and she found herself ducking out the way more than once. None of the faces were familiar to her until she reached the first floor, and even then she almost missed him. But the pale, pinched face and sleek blonde hair would be recognisable anywhere.

Ginny never expected to see Draco Malfoy in a white lab coat, carrying a clipboard and looking serious. In fact, St Mungo's was the last place she expected to see _the_ Draco Malfoy. Healing seemed too kind a profession for him. She squinted at him, just to make sure it actually was him.

He looked up, and she knew instantly it was him by his cold grey eyes. There was no flicker of recognition at first, then once there was it lasted for a millisecond before his gaze turned forwards again. Ginny was left staring after him. Of course she wasn't really expecting much warmth towards her, but curiously the interaction did leave her feeling slightly….

Hurt?

Ginny dismissed this feeling. She had a million and one other things to worry about; Draco Malfoy could not be one of them. What did he matter, anyway?


End file.
